<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Been to Hogwarts by RigelD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185913">Never Been to Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD'>RigelD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如题，他们都没去过霍格沃兹。<br/>轻微黑化预警。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Been to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2017年5月到8月写的，现在看写得挺烂的，但是LOFTER给我屏蔽了，我又不太甘心，总之补个档。<br/>也没修改过，直接发了，害，我是真的不会修文。<br/>当时写完后的一些碎碎念留在文末了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Never Been to Hogwarts</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1981.10</p><p>那个看上去只有五六岁的小女孩脸颊上还挂着泪痕，但已经开始笑起来了，一双大眼睛弯成月牙形注视着蹲在他面前的男人——以及男人的魔杖尖端缓缓涌现的白雾。</p><p>“一个守护神！它是什么？”女孩惊叹道，“一条大狗！天哪它真美——先生你真厉害！”</p><p>“噢……谢谢。”褐色头发的年轻男人眨眨眼，有些腼腆地应了，“同样的赞扬给你，女孩。你很勇敢，能够保持微笑，而且你这样年龄的孩子能一眼认出一个守护神，真的很厉害。”</p><p>“先生，你是毕业于霍格沃兹吗？爸爸说那是最好的魔法学校呢，你一定毕业于霍格沃兹吧！那里是不是很美？我听说过那座城堡……还有很多很多！先生你是什么学院的？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>刚刚脱离险境的女孩似乎已经完全忘记了之前的遭遇，任由男人牵着她的手，嘴里叽叽喳喳地说个没完。她说她的爸爸是奥罗，是从赫奇帕奇毕业的，妈妈则是格兰芬多；说她家的猫头鹰总能找到他们，无论在哪度假；说今年爸爸妈妈都格外地忙，夏天都没有出去玩过呢……男人没有任何不耐烦，他在微笑，安静地聆听。他的脸上和裸露出的手臂上都有狰狞的伤疤，但新伤不多，大部分都略显黯淡，还有一些像是形成于孩提时期、伴随他至今的。</p><p>但这些伤疤的存在对那个女孩而言并不重要。在孩子的眼中，一切源自内心的真正的美和善，无论有什么样可怖的伤疤遮挡，它们都无所遁形。孩子的眼睛像是明镜，看到真实。</p><p>“先生，你一定是个格兰芬多，你的笑容和我妈妈的一模一样——”</p><p>“嘿，说够了。”另一个男人——黑发的，更加英俊些，也更加不耐烦些，有点暴躁地打断道，“你的爸爸妈妈没有告诉过你不要随便向陌生人透露个人信息吗，孩子？说不定你就是因为错误的人说了你爸爸是奥罗，才会被刚刚那几个人找麻烦。现在，保持安静，让我们把你送回家，然后忘掉我们，好吗？”</p><p>“Sirius.”前一个男人挑起眉毛不赞同地看着他的同伴，却得到一个说着“我怎么了？！”的、理直气壮的瞪视。小女孩抬起头，有些委屈地分别看看两人，于是他的表情重新温柔下来，朝女孩笑笑。</p><p>“我们会带你幻影移形到你家附近，然后你要自己走回家，好吗 ？我们不喜欢让太多人认识。”</p><p>女孩点了点头。</p><p>“等会，抓紧我们的手。”他补充道，“抓得紧紧的。”</p><p>--</p><p>“你总是那么受小孩子们的喜欢，Remus.尤其是这种小姑娘。”送走那个女孩后，名叫Sirius的男人甩甩手腕，不无抱怨地说道。</p><p>“你在嫉妒我吗，Sirius？因为她没有对你的外貌表现出应有的好感？”Remus Lupin好笑地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>Sirius Black立刻表现出一副被冒犯了的模样：“我对这种比我侄女还小的女孩没有兴趣，Remus！”</p><p>“所以……”</p><p>“可她亲了你的脸！”Black更加愤愤不平。</p><p>“所以我也不会对小女孩产生任何兴趣，Sirius.”Lupin的眼睛又弯了起来，露出之前那女孩说的“和她的格兰芬多妈妈很像”的笑容，“所以，我们为什么不去你的公寓喝一杯，然后好好休息呢？”</p><p>“……听你的。”Black闷闷地应他。片刻后才又开口：“可她刚刚跟你提了那所学校，还说你是个格兰芬多。”</p><p>于是Lupin叹一口气，正色道：“尽管我没能去霍格沃兹是很遗憾，但那都是十年前的事了，我不会因为一个孩子善意地提起而感到伤心或者怨恨。况且，格兰芬多怎么了？”</p><p>“格兰芬多里全是鲁莽自大的蠢蛋。”Black翻了个白眼。</p><p>“可别这么说，Sirius.说不好，我们俩如果进了霍格沃兹，最后都被分到了格兰芬多呢？”</p><p>Black耸耸肩，满不在乎的模样。“谁知道呢。从没去过霍格沃兹。”</p><p>“……是啊。”Lupin若有所思地同意道，“从没去过霍格沃兹。”</p><p> </p><p>那时已经接近黄昏了。他们穿着麻瓜的那种白色衬衫和深色风衣，Black最上面两颗扣子没有扣，卖弄似的露出锁骨和一片皮肤，仲秋季节，天气早已转凉，他也不嫌冷。相比较而言，Lupin就穿得保守许多——他甚至曾经穿得西装革履地出门，因此被他的同伴嘲笑像是个十年前的老派绅士。</p><p>无论那位不着调的巫师怎么说吧，他们走在一起，就像是两个普通的麻瓜大学生，在暖黄色的夕阳下大笑，设想着他们的将来。</p><p>三年前他们刚认识的时候，还都是没有将来的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1978.5</p><p>那时，Remus Lupin还瘦弱成一把骨头，摔在墙上就能散架的那种，少年时期骤然拔高的身材衬得他像根摇摇欲坠的竹竿。他的一张脸瘦削惨白，总是带着新鲜的伤痕，而一双深色的眼睛闪着戒备的光，冷硬如同坚冰。</p><p>离群的孤狼总是一个人行动，身上的伤无人帮忙处理，久而久之就结痂变成了难看的疤。作为一条自幼转化却从未融入狼群的狼人，他的知名度似乎比应有的高一些，不难想象，其中一部分来自他的特立独行——“不吃肉的Lupin”，狼人们这么叫他，尽管他并不是真正的素食主义者……而另一部分，归功于Greyback，他的转化者。</p><p>Greyback一年碰到Lupin两三次，总锲而不舍地挑衅——或者说嘲弄。从一开始，舔着发黄的牙齿谈论年幼的他有多么可口，到后来……那件事以后，Greyback更多地问他：</p><p>“妈妈的肉好吃吗，狼崽？噢别这么看着我，难道你要哭了吗，小朋友？”</p><p>Lupin每次都试图一拳揍到那张笑得恶心又狰狞的脸上，每次的结局也是一样的——被Greyback单手拎起来，举过头顶，再狠狠扔到地上。然后用少年能想到的一切方式把他打得浑身是血，蜷在地上咳嗽，再也站不起来。</p><p>后来在一个月圆之夜，狼化的Lupin被Greyback咬得只差一口气时，忽然有一条几乎和狼人一般大的黑狗不知从哪里蹿出来，冲着另一条狼张口就咬……鲁莽，却意外地有效。Greyback被打个猝不及防，总算是让Lupin找到了反击的机会。最后的下场可谓狼狈，但小命保住了。</p><p>那年是1978年5月，Lupin认识了离家出走半年多的Black.</p><p> </p><p>天亮后，变回人形的Lupin感觉自己散了架，不过那对他而言本就是家常便饭。他勉强把自己撑起来一点，这才终于看清黑狗的毛有多脏多乱，耳朵耷拉着看起来很可怜……更别提那些暗红色的血了。干涸的血把狗毛黏成一小撮一小撮的，昏迷的狗缩成一团，像是一只大型刺猬。</p><p>他一个激灵坐了起来，暂时无视了身体上的疼痛。</p><p>应该谢谢它的。Lupin想。面前这只脏兮兮的大狗是他活过昨晚的唯一理由……他不知道这动物是出自什么心理才会像那样不要命地帮自己，只是觉得这绝对不是什么正常的动物。</p><p>毕竟他自己就是半个动物。</p><p>他几乎下意识地向黑狗伸出了手。指尖触碰到毛发时，大概是牵动了身体上的伤口，它的喉咙里发出一声痛苦的咕噜声，与此同时硕大的身躯猛地一抖。仍然没有醒来。</p><p>他受惊似的收回手，心里愧疚地酸了一下。</p><p>“那一定很痛，对吗？”他嘶哑而温柔地说，好像自言自语。</p><p>然后，灵光一现——他想起犬科动物通常是怎么为自己或者同伴疗伤的。犬类的唾液中大概含有某种加速伤口愈合或者减少疼痛的物质，而舔舐，不仅仅是治疗手段，同时也是一种安慰……他是狼人，他就是半个犬科动物，不是吗？</p><p>“梅林为证，这绝对是我第一次，真正希望我现在是狼……”Lupin喃喃道，“不过，有总比没有好，是不是……”</p><p>双臂展开，呈环抱的姿势撑在黑狗身边。他俯下身，小心翼翼地凑近了……鼻尖碰到毛的时候，有两秒钟的停顿。</p><p>鼻腔内满是血腥味。</p><p>在那之下，狼人过于灵敏的嗅觉引领他找到了别的——咸涩的海水，不知名的刺鼻草汁，泥泞，充斥着吃剩食物的垃圾箱……属于狗的气息，不属于狗的气息。</p><p>然后，湿热的舌头覆盖上第一道淌着血的伤口。他无师自通地舔掉血液，几下之后嘴里充满了铁锈味，而伤口上再没有一点那种味道，他仍在重复那个动作……直到他觉得够了为止。</p><p>抬起头，他才发现狗已经醒了，一双奇怪的神采奕奕的灰眼睛盯着他，张开嘴吐出舌头，好像在笑。他抚摸上那对已经竖起来了的耳朵，试探性地也把嘴角翘起来一点。</p><p>“要我继续吗？”</p><p>那声高亢的犬吠大概能算是同意了吧。</p><p>于是他对其余的伤口如法炮制，耐心地一个个舔过去，同时还用指关节把纠结的毛发勉强梳顺。他想自己应该做的不错，鉴于那条狗正躺在他身下一动不动，时不时发出几声满足的呜咽。</p><p>稍微走神的时候，Lupin想，自己真的活成动物了。</p><p>“劳驾翻个身好吗？”后背和体侧的伤处理完后，他要求道，一边怀疑着面前的狗到底有没有听懂。</p><p>狗歪过头，抽了抽鼻子。</p><p>下一秒，它扑到他瘦削的身躯上，那条湿漉漉的舌头讨好似的在他脸颊上扫了一圈，而后开始舔他脖子上的抓伤。</p><p>“好吧……？”Lupin反应了几秒钟，不确定地开口，“我就当这是感谢了。”</p><p>顺便提一句，他的衣服在前一晚狼化的时候就被撕碎了，那会儿，一丝不挂。</p><p>一人一狗稍稍歇息片刻，Lupin起身离开时，那条狗立刻抖抖毛站起来，跟了上去。Lupin看了它一眼，竟然毫不介意地任它跟着自己。</p><p>幼时的种种不幸遭遇早已在他心里筑起一道高墙，人性的恶有时更甚于狼性的恶，有的人擅长伤害他人并以此为乐，狼却从不伤害同类，也极少进犯其他动物。</p><p>Lupin不是不恨体内的狼……他恨它，因为它杀死了他的母亲。但他更恨Greyback那样的人类。</p><p>而那条救了他、和他互相舔伤口的狗，它是狼的近亲，又比狼无害得多，还和他一样无家可归。允许它同行……那不是不合时宜的心软，而是久违的遇到同类的欢欣。少年的温柔和善意曾被坚冰封印，久到他自己都忘了自己的那一面……但冰层终究要破碎，重见天日的本性意味着自由。</p><p>他们基本算是躺平露出所有要害，给了对方一个坦诚的自己。</p><p>“现在，我们要去找一条河，喝点水，洗洗干净。”Lupin轻声对狗说，“然后，我们去找点吃的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1981.10</p><p>Lupin把整张脸埋在枕头里，惬意地哼了一声。</p><p>那时Black正处于阿尼马格斯的形态，伸出舌头从他肩胛上一直舔到后腰，舌尖勾勒一道浅色的旧伤疤。</p><p>犬类的肚皮毛茸茸的很暖和，在十月中旬寒意初降的伦敦市郊，他就是一张完美的毯子。Lupin趴在他身下，从大腿到后颈都被包裹住，舒服得不想动。</p><p>那条滑腻腻的舌头带着动物独有的好奇心探索他的身体。鼻尖湿漉漉的，轻轻抵在他的耳垂上，温热的气息让他的耳朵泛起红色。舌头舔舐肩窝、锁骨，然后折返到后背凸起的脊梁和蝴蝶骨，一路滑了下去。</p><p>阿尼马格斯的舌头触及之处，像是点燃火苗，或者电线相触擦碰出电火花……神经末梢捕捉到了每一丝触觉，并如实地反馈给大脑。</p><p>大脑不想处理这类信息，于是下身的某一器官接过大权，兴奋地开始发热，皮下血管突突直跳。</p><p>Lupin扭腰，小幅度地蹭了一下床单。</p><p>黑狗自然注意到了他的反应，一条舌头划过臀缝，未有任何举动却直接到达了两腿之间的会阴处。粗糙的舌面蹭蹭那片区域，Lupin立刻发出一声模糊不清的呜咽，下意识把腰往后挺了一点。黑狗哼哼一声，又往下钻一点，伸长舌头包裹住两颗睾丸。</p><p>“Sirius——”狼人沙哑地开口，“嘿，听我说，让我——让我翻个身……”</p><p>狗应允了。他只是从喉咙里咕哝了一个音节，舌头都没有完全离开对方的身体，但Lupin就是知道他的意思。</p><p>Lupin的一条腿顺势曲起，翻了过来，这时那根硬挺的器官就完全暴露在空气中。黑狗凑上去重新用舌头卷住，而狼人的上半身绷起，深深吸了一口气。</p><p>黑狗却玩弄似的放开他的小兄弟，伸展开身体，去舔狼人的下巴，再是锁骨，再是乳头。而他那更大尺寸的性器正抵着狼人的大腿根。</p><p>Lupin像是笑了两声。</p><p>“你知道吗，Sirius……这让我想起我们第一次遇见的时候。除了那时候……嗯，我们都没有硬。</p><p>“但……我还是觉得你最好变回来。”他喘了口气，把话说完，“你看，这样，我们都不能接吻。”</p><p>他眼睁睁看着身上那家伙的长毛消失，口鼻缩短，身体拉长成和他差不多高的年轻男人。</p><p>“非常有建设性的意见。”Black正经地评价道，然后低头，和Lupin交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，互相舔舐吮吸着对方直到两个人都喘不上气来。Black气息不稳地问，“你喜欢吗？”</p><p>说话间，两人硬挺的性器摩擦在一起，同时因为炽热的感官刺激而发出喟叹。Lupin的一只手按在Black后腰的凹陷处，另一只手维持着之前接吻时插在对方头发里的动作，轻轻揉了两下。Black偏过头，嘴唇贴上Lupin脸上的旧伤痕。</p><p>“……你不知道我有多喜欢，Sirius.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1978.5</p><p>那一个星期，可以说是Lupin近十二年来第一次完全地敞开心扉——对一条狗。他甚至还给它取了个名字。</p><p>Padfoot，一个奇怪的名字。是在他们认识的第一天，黑狗把爪印弄到他的干净衣服上时想出来的。</p><p>那条狗对他的意义不同于此前生命中的任何一个人，包括他的父母。有时候Lupin自己都不明白，他对每个人类的敌意究竟是担心别人伤害他，还是担心他自己伤害到别人。</p><p>或许两者皆有。</p><p>然而，那条狗呢？初见时近乎生死相托的一夜给了Lupin足够的安全感。它表现得单纯而友善，尽管有时聪明得有点过分，对语言的理解力可能远超一般的动物，可他毕竟不是人类，而Lupin对人类以外的生物有着更多的信任。至于他自己，狼人并不会伤害其他动物，因此他可以放心。</p><p>Padfoot变成人的那天，Lupin着实被吓到了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨……！”</p><p>一把锈迹斑斑的折刀迎面刺来，黑发的年轻人惊呼出声，整张脸扭曲了一下，反应很快地侧身躲过，眼睁睁看着那把刀撞在石壁上，刺耳的声响震得他分神。同龄的狼人的速度比他更快，第一击失手后立刻抬起左手攥住他的衣领，持刀的右手高举。</p><p>下一秒，黑发青年从身后抽出一根深色木棍，高喊：“除你武器！”</p><p>折刀脱手掉到地上，没有人去捡。因为狼人以惊人的速度一拳揍在他的脸上，咬着牙，喉咙里几乎发出兽类一般的咆哮：“你是个巫师？你他妈是个巫师？”</p><p>黑发青年硬生生忍住一声痛呼，不甘示弱地吼回去：“如你所见，我是！而你他妈是个狼人！”</p><p>——你他妈是个狼人。他的手一抖，分不清那一刻涌上来的愤怒多一点还是惊惧多一点。</p><p>“……那么，告诉我，”狼人的双手扼住他的脖子，眼睛危险地眯起，“你是谁？怎么找到我的？你跟踪我多久了？想从我这里得到什么？”</p><p>“你在开玩笑吧狼人先生？”巫师拿魔杖在狼人的胸口戳了两下，挑起眉毛冷笑，“你在威胁我？可我只要一句话你就会躺在地上动弹不得，到时候你准备拿什么来威胁我？你那摇摇欲坠的小尖牙吗？还是——”</p><p>“闭嘴！”狼人的手骤然收紧，“不可能……你怎么可能找到这里？回答我的问题！”</p><p>“统统石化！”</p><p>他眼睁睁看着自己的双手僵住了，身体像是被瞬间冰冻住一样失去所有知觉，他维持着那个动作，眼前的世界开始翻倒……最后他仰面倒在地上，后脑勺磕得很疼却不能皱一下眉。他看得见亦听得见，只是失去了身体的控制权。</p><p>黑发青年在他身体一侧蹲下，魔杖尖指向他的眉心。</p><p>“你看，这只是最基本的石化咒。如果不是之前和你共度的那个星期，刚才我发出的就不可能只是石化咒了，你会躺在地上痛不欲生，或者索性已经死了……”他直视狼人紧缩的瞳孔，持魔杖的手握紧又放松，“没错，我在回答你的问题。我就是那条狗——被你命名为Padfoot的狗。我是个阿尼玛格斯。”</p><p>……Lupin听不懂他在说什么。一个拿着魔杖的活生生的人怎么能是狗？“阿尼玛格斯”，他不知道那是什么，从没听说过。</p><p>……只能肯定一件事，就是面前这个人骗了他。</p><p>“现在我们说清楚了，狼人。你有充分理由相信我并无恶意。”阿尼玛格斯说，“我等会就会解开石化咒。如果你再试图攻击我，我发誓，下一个魔咒不会像这个一样好受。”</p><p>……假的。从未屈服过，从未相信过，这次也不会例外。没有白来的恩赐，没有无凭无据的善意，这个人，他暂时看不懂。他的目的是什么？</p><p>“咒立停。”他轻声念道。杖尖光芒一闪过后，熟悉的暖流遍布全身，Lupin深吸一口气，感觉重新拿回了自己的身体。然而他没有下一步动作——那根木棍仍然不轻不重地顶在他的额头上，这时候轻举妄动太不明智。</p><p>“你想从我这里得到什么？”Lupin平静地问。</p><p>巫师重重地叹了口气，眼中半是懊恼半是不耐。“我对你没有任何企图——你为什么不相信我？”</p><p>“你是怎么找到我的？跟踪我吗？”</p><p>“我就是那条狗！我路过时正看见你快被另一条狼人弄死了！是你自己把我带到你住的地方来的你不记得了？——你不相信我，甚至不相信我是个阿尼玛格斯……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“噢，噢。”巫师忽然睁大眼睛，难以置信地摇头，“你根本不知道阿尼玛格斯是什么，对吗？你成为狼人多久了？从没接受过魔法教育？可你知道魔法的存在，你是哑炮吗？还是……”</p><p>说话间，Lupin不动声色地观察着他。长袍看似破旧，大概只是由于近日的流浪奔波，从这个距离仔细看，仍然能分辨出衣领上的银线，左手袖口残存的一颗袖扣也足够精致，显然价格不菲。而他的口音，那是一种上流社会独有的咬字方式；举在眼前的双手白皙细腻，像是那种从来没有做过体力劳动的手。</p><p>Lupin凉凉地笑了一声。“不是每个巫师都有权接受教育的，小少爷。你以为有哪所巫师学校肯接受一个狼人小孩呢？”</p><p>“什么……你的意思是，你在入学之前就被转化了？”巫师震惊地看着他。</p><p>Lupin眼尖地抓住了巫师一秒钟的松懈，当即握住他持魔杖的右手一扭，趁着杖尖转向的当口一拳招呼在他的肚子上，顺势夺下魔杖往远处扔去，而后翻身把对方压在身下。</p><p>他没学过一个魔咒，但他懂得利用一切作为狼人的优势。</p><p>现在处在劣势的是那个巫师了。</p><p>“你不懂感恩的吗？我可是救过你的命！”巫师双眼通红地嘶吼。</p><p>“我不向别有用心地接近我的人感恩——”</p><p>“不，你怕人，你像个真正的野兽一样惧怕人类！当我变成狗时你可不是这么对待我的，你徒劳地舔我的伤口想让我快点痊愈，好声好气地哄我，你晚上窝在我的狗毛里入睡——”</p><p>“因为你欺骗了我——”</p><p>“你就是个被人类伤透了心的、彻头彻尾的野兽！”</p><p>——我不是！</p><p>Lupin本以为自己会不加思索地这么回答，但事实是他没有。</p><p>……他像是被那句话哽住了一样，一时间什么都说不出来。他大口呼吸着，眼前不再是挣扎叫喊的黑发巫师……他看见血泊，里面躺着一个女人。褐色头发，苍白的脸，没有呼吸……他的母亲。</p><p>……父亲看着他，眼中的惊惧是无形的利刃。看不见的鲜血直流，那是十一岁的Remus Lupin的血。当时的他在哭，但只是咬着牙哽咽，因为没有一个怀抱能让他放开了嚎啕大哭……什么都没有。</p><p>现在的Remus Lupin在哭，在他自己都不知道的时候，泪水已经流了满脸，呼吸粗重得近乎呜咽。之前被他压制的巫师已经捡回魔杖站在他面前，一双灰色的眼睛瞪着他，却抬不起手来，像是一根小小的木棍有千斤重。</p><p>那种沉重的感觉，后来Sirius Black知道，叫做愧疚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1981.10</p><p>“你喜欢它们。”Lupin轻声笑了笑，“我的伤疤，你很喜欢它们对吧？”</p><p>“胡扯。”Black随口骂了一句，“我才没有那种怪癖，Remus，我不喜欢你曾经受过伤流过血的地方。”</p><p>“那你在吻它们？”</p><p>“关于这个……”Black呼出一口气，又用脸颊蹭了蹭Lupin腹部的伤疤，“我只是忍不住去想，我们认识之前，你一个人的时候……”</p><p>Lupin把他拉起来再次与他接吻。“不，Sirius，别去想……并没有那么糟糕。”</p><p>“……以及，”Black继续道，“我第一次以人类形态站在你面前时对你说的那些——”</p><p>最深的伤疤往往不在肉体上，那些假以时日总会淡化的伤对他们而言还是无足挂齿；因为真正的致命伤在别处，看不到的地方。无论是Black还是Lupin都无法说自己看到了对方的全部……但至少，某一部分，他们是相互交换过了的。</p><p>十五年狼人生涯，九年无家可归换生于纯血家族，只谈荣誉不谈亲情。不吃肉的狼人换不做食死徒的Black家族长子。自尊换自尊，孤傲换孤傲。阴暗换阴暗，希冀换希冀。</p><p>第一个相互倾诉的不眠夜是一个好的开始。</p><p>当他们发现他们俩其实是一类人的时候。</p><p>“……都过去了。”Lupin最终说道，并向Black微笑，“不过有一件事我们都能确定，就是我很感激能够遇见你，Sirius.你拯救了我，两次。”</p><p>然而Black在摇头。他的嘴唇因之前的接吻而泛红，眼中却有种Lupin鲜少见到的认真。</p><p>“不，Remus，应当是你拯救了我。”</p><p>然后他们不知疲倦地亲吻和摩擦对方，放肆地呻吟出声，喊着彼此的名字。</p><p>有时候做爱是一种慰藉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1978.6</p><p>月圆的前一夜和十八岁意味着躁动。Lupin背靠在石头上，看着Black脱衣服，跳到河里去洗澡，一团虚浮的热度在腹部窜来窜去，他的太阳穴直跳，但他抓不住那种感觉。</p><p>在此之前，Lupin对Black的了解仅限于姓名和不知道原因的辍学出走。与他同路流浪，权当做个伴。如果足够诚实的话，他喜欢Black漂亮而不显浮夸的肌肉线条，或许还喜欢那张过分俊朗的脸。但性冲动又是另一回事。</p><p>那种冲动不属于他，而要归结于月圆将近蠢蠢欲动的狼人。</p><p>“喂，狼人，”Black站在水里，转过身看他，笑得有点坏，“你看起来不大对，需要我帮忙吗？”</p><p>“……什么？”Lupin一时还在状况外，困惑地看回去，然后垂下眼……噢，他看到了。</p><p>Black就爬上岸，毫不介怀地径直走到Lupin面前蹲下，隔着衣料伸手按住了他不知什么时候硬起来的下体。Lupin皱着眉头闷哼一声，心里暗自惊异自己的反应，却没有一点忸怩地环住Black的脖子索吻。</p><p>那个吻缺失了本应有的温存，因而更像是犬科动物之间竞技式的啃咬，唇舌相触，痛觉引申出电流，电流引申出热度。Black全身赤裸着，一旦情欲上来，那器官就以绝对的存在感高高翘着。他开始脱Lupin的衣服，而Lupin在两人分开后不忘解释：“不是我，是狼——”</p><p>“那我也没说错不是吗？”Black用指节蹭着Lupin的脊柱，嘴唇贴在他的耳际轻声说，“反正狼也是你的一部分。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他不喜欢这样——Black随意地提及那狼，好像根本不介意似的……怎么可能不介意？多半是纯血家族的逃离者怀着刻意叛逆的心思，和所有家族瞧不起的人做朋友，多幼稚可笑。</p><p>Lupin按着Black的后背迫使他跪下，和自己靠得更近。不再有亲吻，粗暴的揉捏算是爱抚，炽热裸露的上半身紧贴在一起。他抬起腰臀让Black拉下他的裤子，然后还带着潮气的手松松握住他的勃起。</p><p>他浑身过电似的一颤，深吸一口气，试图稳住呼吸。</p><p>“你脸红了……唔，比平时惨兮兮的苍白样子好看。”Black咬着他的耳垂，说话含含糊糊的。</p><p>另一只手从背上离开，共同握住那充血的器官，从根部开始撸过整个长度，然后再返回，重复。Lupin正不受控制地朝后仰头，呼吸变得沉重，他挺起腰在Black手里抽送几下，大口喘息。</p><p>“你接下来……嗯，有什么打算？”Lupin问。</p><p>“什么？”Black愣了一下，手上的动作停了片刻，“你是在问我准备怎么操你吗？”</p><p>“……我的意思是，你不可能一直在森林里流浪，你准备回家，还是去什么别的地方？”Lupin清了清嗓子，看到Black有些难以置信的表情，补充了一句，“我是认真的。”（I'm serious.）</p><p>“不你不是，我才是。”Black迅速回嘴道。</p><p>Lupin花了两秒钟才搞明白Black的意思。“你在开玩笑吗——这时候？”</p><p>Black意有所指地往下看了一眼：“而你在这时候问我要不要回家？如果我没有搞错的话，你才是开玩笑的那一个。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他不想回答，而Lupin不会追问。</p><p>他埋下头含住Lupin的喉结处，心不在焉地舔了两下。拇指在性器的头部揉弄一圈，与此同时身下那副躯体明显地崩了起来，Lupin嘶哑地呻吟一声。他就着前液再次撸动，直到Lupin整个人痉挛颤抖，他的牙齿收紧，让Lupin在窒息和快感的双重刺激下迎来了高潮。</p><p>“……我不会回Black家。”余韵中，Lupin恍惚听到Black说，“因为我已经不是Black家族的人了。他们把我的名字从族谱上烧掉了。”</p><p>Black开始用精液进行润滑，一根手指在入口缓缓打转，按摩那里的褶皱。Lupin把双腿分得更开些，像是默许或者欢迎。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Lupin轻声说。</p><p>“不……不必。”Black伸进一根手指，懒洋洋地回答，“实际上你应该说恭喜，我的狼人朋友……嘘，放松一点。你以前从没做过这个吗？”</p><p>“没有——难道应该有吗？”Lupin大睁着眼承受扩张的酸胀感，奇怪地并没有强烈的疼痛，反倒是那种陌生的不适感让他有些无措。</p><p>“考虑到你生活的地方——”</p><p>“Greyback是转化我的狼人。”Lupin打断他，急促地说，“他——就是那天晚上你阻止他杀死我——唔，他在我六岁时咬了我……”</p><p>“所以这变成交换秘密的游戏了吗？”第二根手指深入，轻轻转动着，等待绞紧的肠壁放松下来，“我父母认为我不服管教，霍格沃兹那种管理松散的学校会把我毁了，于是在我十一岁那年，他们把我送去了德姆斯特朗。”</p><p>“……有什么区别？”Lupin轻哼道。</p><p>“不知道。没去过霍格沃兹。德姆斯特朗不过比老宅好一点。”两根手指缓慢地向前送，指节弯曲，他在尝试寻找什么，“该你了。”</p><p>“我本来要去霍格沃兹的，我都收到信了——操！”体内的某个部位被触及了，难以言喻的酥麻从尾椎骨炸裂开，顺着脊椎一路爬升，半勃的性器顶端涌出几滴透明的液体。Lupin眯起眼，几乎语无伦次，“那是什么？……你对我做了什么？”</p><p>“你收到霍格沃兹的信了……然后呢？为什么没有去？”Black默默记住了那个位置，一边加入第三根手指一边扯回话题。</p><p>“然后……”Lupin轻轻喘着，眼眶忽然有些湿润；他知道那不是生理性的。“我逃了。”</p><p>Black真正进入的时候，疼痛确实存在但并不剧烈，和晚上要经历的狼化比起来完全可以忽略。他屏住呼吸，目光聚焦在Black额前的一缕头发丝上。“说说你的家人，Black。”</p><p>“噢……”巫师适应着完全被包裹的感觉，下意识应了一句。那种湿热紧致的感觉像是天堂……他茫然地低着头，视野内Lupin的形象在虚化。“我的家人……大半是疯子，我恨他们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1981.10</p><p>“我总忍不住去想，如果当时我没有离开家，Regulus是不是就不会死。”</p><p>Black说话时，两人是并肩平躺的姿势，Lupin转过头看到他脸上一片空白，没有任何表情。高潮余韵过后，他们逐渐冷静下来，却被回忆引发的沉重感笼罩。“如果”这个词的意义仅是无谓的假设，自虐般地重温失去某人的痛也无法挽回他们。</p><p>Lupin没有那么说。</p><p>讲道理永远不痛不痒。但正因为Lupin自己也不断作出相似的假设——如果十五年前的月圆之夜没有乱跑，如果九年前多检查一遍地窖的锁……他忍不住，他无法不去想。</p><p>正因为此，他也无法说出一句劝Black不去想的话。</p><p>“很奇怪，是吗？Regulus明明是自食其果，他自己想做那见鬼的食死徒才会落得这种下场。”Black继续说着，转脸对上Lupin的视线，“就好像，被Greyback咬从来都不是你的错。可我们都停不下来那些无用的懊悔。”</p><p>“只是你对他的感情在你没有察觉到的时候仍存在着，Sirius，尽管你不肯承认。”</p><p>Black摸索着握住了Lupin的手，两人默契地自动调整成十指相扣的姿势，收紧，像是要抓住所有柔软的情绪。“你总是喜欢戳我的伤口，Remus.很疼。”他说，语气中只有撒娇似的几分抱怨。</p><p>Lupin轻柔地叹了一声，手指在Black的指关节上摩擦。“你不也是吗？”</p><p>“这就是为什么，尽管我不断后悔当年的出逃，仍对此心怀感激，Remus——感激，为遇见你。”</p><p>那像是挖开自己的心，把最脆弱的那部分摆在对方面前，血淋淋地赤诚相待，疼得面带微笑，疼得义无反顾。他们的互相拥有和互相信任始于相似。</p><p>“这就是为什么，我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1978.6</p><p>“我杀了我的母亲——在我本来要去上学的前面一个月……啊！”Lupin的双腿缠在Black的腰间，Black的撞击精准而有力，一下下全都戳刺在那个最要命的地方。他无力地仰躺在石头上抽噎，咸涩的液体顺着眼角流到头发里，伴随着那些软弱的话一起不受控制地往外冒，“这就是……我为什么……没有去霍格沃兹……”</p><p>“我父母让我去给那个叫Voldemort的神经病做手下——说这样Black家族才能光复——我不愿意做就他妈成了家族的叛徒——”每一下抽送，Black就蹦出一句话，他的眼睛也泛着红，“德姆斯特朗有三分之一的人觉得我是个傻逼因为我是个Black——还有三分之一的人觉得我是个傻逼因为我是个纯血叛徒——Remus！”</p><p>脱口而出的是那个许多年未曾听见、以至于近乎陌生的名字，但两人都没有注意到。他们低哑的喘息叠合在一起，大脑空白忘乎所以，Lupin无意识地迎合对方的操弄，一边自慰，前后夹击的快感下一秒就要把他冲垮。</p><p>高潮在极致疯狂的无声中到来。</p><p>……</p><p>他们的身体上沾着彼此的汗水和精液，或许还有眼泪。Black整个人趴在Lupin身上，下巴挨着Lupin的肩膀，鼻尖刚刚碰到他靠着的那块岩石。他们的目光失焦，精疲力竭的同时感到虚妄的安详。</p><p>“谢谢。”清醒过来后，Lupin低着头说。</p><p>“为什么？”Black问。他的手指正绕着Lupin的发梢打转，微微抬起头时嘴唇擦过耳垂，然而Lupin浑身一颤，推开了他。</p><p>“……我很抱歉。”Lupin仍低着头没有看他，嘴唇蠕动了一下。</p><p>“这又是为什么？”</p><p>感谢，是因为终于能把那些话说出来，因为得到了对方的坦诚作为回报，那感觉很好。</p><p>道歉，是因为得到了自己需要的安慰就毫不留情地推开对方，因为戛然而止的信任和安全感。</p><p>最后他开口，说出的却是：“你知道的，今天晚上是月圆。你最好躲远一点。”</p><p>Black直起身体看向他的脸，满不在乎地耸耸肩：“你明明知道我变成狗陪着你对我们俩都好。”</p><p>“Black——”</p><p>“是Sirius.”巫师纠正道。</p><p>“——我不确定我会对你做出什么。”</p><p>“我很确定你不会对我做任何不好的事。想想，一条狗和一只狼人在满月下——你不想找点乐子吗？”</p><p>“不，这不叫找乐子。你无须为我冒这种风险，Black，十二年的月圆我都是一个人度过——”</p><p>“而你也无法承受又一个人为你死去了？”Black尖锐地指出。</p><p>Lupin沉默了片刻；他不甘心承认，但，好吧。“猜得很准，Black，现在，离开吧。”</p><p>“你真无情，完事了就要赶我走。”Black张开手臂，象征性地展示了自己全裸的身体，然后收敛笑容，双手按在Lupin的肩膀上，紧紧攥住了他的目光，“信我，不会发生那种事的。”</p><p>特别认真的时候，Sirius Black的眼睛会像他的名字一样晶亮。很让人受不了。</p><p>“让我陪着你，Remus.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1981.10</p><p>“我以为你说的‘大动作’是指对食死徒下手？”棕发男人压着声音问。</p><p>Lupin和Black肩靠肩地缩在一棵树后面，将近凌晨时身上罩着的幻身咒简直让人发疯，他们必须咬着牙防止冻得牙齿打架的声音让他们暴露。两人盯着一百英尺外那间朴素的小木屋已经快三个小时了，只为了逮到一个落单的食死徒，用Black的话说，“把那个白痴打晕了倒吊在霍格莫德，扒掉他的衣服，把他手臂上的标记烧掉”。</p><p>然后他们等来了那些显然不是食死徒的凤凰社成员。</p><p>“我发誓，我的线人告诉我这里有食死徒出没。”Black怨念地盯着站在门口的年轻巫师夫妇，同样压低了声音回答，“Remus，我愿意用你所有的巧克力换那家伙的隐身衣——看在梅林的份上，凭什么Potter能拥有一件完美的隐身衣，我们却要靠这种冻死人的魔咒隐藏行迹？”</p><p>“为什么是我的巧克力？……先不管这个，你的线人又是怎么回事？为什么你会有一个线人？”</p><p>“……就是翻倒巷那个走私龙蛋的人，你知道的。”</p><p>“不，Sirius，我不知道那个人还和食死徒有来往。”</p><p>“好吧，其实他没有。”</p><p>“那你怎么——”</p><p>“他从他的醉鬼老爸那里听来的。”</p><p>“那他父亲是食死徒？”</p><p>“我认为不是……”</p><p>“噢，够了。”Lupin小幅度地做了一个“停止”的手势，“我现在知道为什么我们上次空手而归了，实际上我们能成功堵到人才有鬼吧。说真的，Sirius，我在过去的狼人群里打听打听都比你找的这人靠谱。”</p><p>Black扭过头看向木屋的方向，用肢体语言表达了“我不想听你说话”的意思。他沉默地看着Potter夫妇和矮个子的Peter Pettigrew拥抱告别，红发的Weasley夫妇和Prewett兄弟告别后幻影移形离开，Longbottom夫妇和Dumbledore先后出现在门口然后消失……</p><p>Lupin拍拍他的肩膀。“来吧，Sirius，我们也该走了，回去坐在壁炉前面开一杯威士忌……你不会在生我气吧，Padfoot？”</p><p>“嘘。”Black让他安静，“你看那个人。”</p><p>“我很确定我们今晚是白跑一趟了，”Lupin皱皱眉，仍朝着Black目光的方向看过去，“你在说谁？”</p><p>“那个矮子。”</p><p>Black说的就是Pettigrew——与Potter夫妇告别后，他没有立刻离开，而是躲在一个没人注意的角落里，四下看了好几眼。</p><p>“他怎么了？”Lupin问。</p><p>“鬼鬼祟祟的，一看就不是好人。”</p><p>“……Sirius，拜托了。”Lupin笑了笑，试图安抚他，“我不会因为你又一次得到了假情报而责怪你的。现在我们可以回家了吗？”</p><p>“我认真的——”</p><p>“我知道你是。”</p><p>“那不是个玩笑，好吗？”Black瞪着他的搭档兼伴侣， “相信我，Remus，那个人有问题，我需要追踪他。”</p><p>Lupin耸耸肩。“好吧。”</p><p>他不知从衣服的哪个内袋里变出了一个小东西，抽出魔杖轻轻念了一句，指挥那个小东西稳稳地向Pettigrew飘去，最后粘在长袍角上。再然后，他低声念了一串晦涩的拉丁文，一个咒语。</p><p>没过几秒，Pettigrew就抬起魔杖，啪的一声消失了。</p><p>“知道吗，Remus？你就是个天才。”Black咬着Lupin的耳朵说。</p><p>“因为你教得好。”Lupin轻柔地应道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1978.7</p><p>Black自告奋勇要当Lupin的魔法启蒙教师时Lupin没有拒绝，因为Black给出的理由是“我现在没处可去，没事可做，闲的发慌”，而且就Lupin一个多月来所见到的，他没有瞎说。</p><p>然后Black就宣布道：“那我们要先去对角巷给你买点东西。”</p><p>“不好意思，你刚才是说要买东西？”Lupin质疑道，“是什么让你认为我们两个身无分文的流浪汉有钱买东西的？”</p><p>Black撇了撇嘴。“你只不过需要一根魔杖和几本书，而我，尽管字面意义上地身无分文，但也还没有沦落到买不起那些东西的地步。”</p><p>“我以为你的资产早就被家族冻结了？”</p><p>“但你是不是忘了我还有一个因为资助我而被家族除名的叔父？”</p><p>“我不仅记得这个，还记得你之前就是因为联系不上他才不得不靠翻垃圾桶过日子。”</p><p>“拜托，Remus，别提之前的事了。”Black豪迈地一挥手，“幸运地是，我那可悲的家族里总是不乏敢于挑战权威的斗士，而我这一代，我不是唯一一个。”</p><p>Lupin无奈地看了他一眼，耸肩：“在我看来差别不大，你还是要找别人要钱。”</p><p>“Andromeda会帮我的，她小时候和我关系最好了。”</p><p>“但那其实是在帮助我，Sirius.”Lupin几乎没有用名字称呼过Black，那像是一种吸引对方注意力的做法，只有在需要Black认真听的时候他才会那么叫，就像现在一样。“我不能接受，这太多了。”</p><p>“搞什么，我们已经过了一个半月同甘共苦的日子了，现在你突然和我见外？现在你是我生命中唯一的人，我当然要尽我所能地帮你。”</p><p>“这就是另一个问题所在，你不应该过这样的生活。”Lupin抬起手比划着周围，“像原始人一样住在林子里，在山洞里和一个狼人靠着睡觉……你受过教育，应该过正常人的生活，懂吗？”</p><p>“我都没有通过考试，名义上没有毕业。我是个逃家的Black，现在外面有一场战争，这几件事都决定了我出去也没法过日子。而且谁告诉你我想做所谓的正常人了？”Black咧着嘴笑开了，Lupin真想骂他一句白痴。</p><p>但他叹了口气，声音放软下来。“至少，不要让我欠你更多人情了好吗？”</p><p>“行，不借钱了，既然你坚持。”Black从内袋里抽出自己的魔杖，反手递给Lupin，“用我的。来，试试顺不顺手。”</p><p>十分钟后，Remus Lupin念出了自己作为巫师的十八年里第一个咒语。一小片树叶跟随他手里魔杖的指向飘起来时，Black欢呼了一声，兀自开始鼓掌，说他很棒，真的很棒。Lupin不想承认自己那时候差点哭出来。</p><p>半年后的某个傍晚，他第一次召唤出大狗守护神时，心里想的就是这个场景。</p><p>一年后，他们回归文明世界，在翻倒巷倒卖药材时第一次无意闯入凤凰社成员与食死徒的战斗，Lupin从那个食死徒的手里夺过一根魔杖，不怎么顺手，但还算凑合地用了下去。</p><p>顺便提一句，那两个凤凰社员是一对姓Potter的新婚夫妇，Black觊觎他们的隐身衣可以说是由来已久了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1981.10</p><p>拖到凌晨时分的盯梢总是很要命。Lupin跟在黑狗后面不无怨念地想，那家伙变成狗还有毛皮保暖，但他自己呢，在不是狼人的场合下对寒冷无计可施。</p><p>他之前在Pettigrew身上放的东西在一种草汁中浸泡过，人类的嗅觉无法分辨，但狗绝对可以。而之那个不知名的咒语帮助他们在Pettigrew离开后幻影移形到他的附近。</p><p>狗在草丛边站定，喉咙里发出咕噜声时，Lupin差点在他毛茸茸的脸上亲一口。感谢梅林。</p><p>“请告诉我你找到他了，Padfoot，要不然我们现在就回去。”</p><p>狗站在原地没有动，只是低低地又呜咽了一声，感觉到不对的Lupin蹲下去，在草丛里摸索着找到了他之前放在Pettigrew身上的玩意。</p><p>“他发现了？”Lupin盯着手上捏着的东西，摇头，“说实话，我不认为Pettigrew敏锐到这个程度，上面还施了一个混淆咒的……可能他在我们找到这里之前就和别人碰面了，正是那个人发现了——”</p><p>Padfoot抽了抽鼻子，回头露出尖牙扯了一下Lupin的衣角，然后蹿进旁边的暗巷，开始贴着墙边小跑。Lupin跟着他跑了一路，在那个黑黢黢的巷子里几乎迷了路时，他忽然在一个拐角处停下了。</p><p>他变回人形，在Lupin耳边用气声说了一句“别跟过来”后又变成黑狗，拐过那个弯。Lupin靠着墙角深呼吸一口，他抽出魔杖竖握在胸前，仔细听着周围的声响。</p><p>而Black又往前跑了一段后在第二个墙角停下。在这里他听得到两个人悄声讲话，根据音色能分辨出，一个人就是Pettigrew，而另一个……他能确定那是某一个食死徒，但那些人执行任务时大都戴着面具，Black分不清那是谁。</p><p>“……就在明天发生。完成后我马上会去见主人……如果事成了，我希望得到一个……标记。”Pettigrew唯唯诺诺地说。Black还不清楚他在说什么，但是证据确凿，这矮子就是个食死徒。</p><p>只不过是一个连黑魔标记都没资格拥有的食死徒。</p><p>他Sirius Black的第六感什么时候错过？</p><p>“我会替你传话，Wormtail，”另一个声音阴沉沉的，Black想这人可能觉得全世界都欠他钱，“不过我希望你的消息不出错，因为，如果那种事发生的话，主人不会饶恕你的。”</p><p>“不！……绝对不会，那是赤胆忠心咒，我会是唯一一个知道的——”</p><p>“轻点声。我们都希望如此，毕竟Potter一家已经从主人手里逃脱了三次，不能再有第四次了。”</p><p>……Potter，又是他们。这回他们夫妻可真是信错了人……赤胆忠心魔咒，相当于把全部的身家性命交给了这个懦夫。Black暗想，上次在翻倒巷碰到勉强算是被他们救了，这次就当还个人情。</p><p>谈话结束。Black走神了，他应该立刻离开，而不是蹲在墙角思索……他会后悔的，但不是现在。</p><p>“噢梅林！——”</p><p>Pettigrew经过Black所在的转角时发出的惊叫几乎吓到了他，黑狗一惊也高亢地吠了一声。他很快反应过来，装作一条真正的野狗一样，龇起牙冲着来人咆哮。</p><p>“一条野狗把你吓成这样。”食死徒讥诮似地说，“别忙着变成老鼠，Wormtail，这畜生或许在你身上闻到了死老鼠味，找你觅食来了。”</p><p>黑狗站在原地，又冲那食死徒咆哮起来，在食死徒抽出魔杖时装模作样地夹起尾巴逃跑。他隐约听见食死徒若有所思地说着什么，“一条怕魔杖的野狗”，“不寻常”，但他无暇顾及；他忽然懂了，为什么Pettigrew弄掉了追踪器……那个白痴根本没有发现，而是在变形成老鼠的时候自己掉落的。</p><p>Peter Pettigrew，也是个阿尼玛格斯。</p><p>同样解释了Black在他身上闻到的下水道味，不得不说，另一个食死徒说的没错，那气味就像死老鼠，以及别问Black是怎么知道的。</p><p>跑回Lupin身边后，Black迅速变回人形，他准备立刻把刚刚获取的信息告诉Lupin，有关Pettigrew的一切，有关Potter家成为目标……他还没开口，先听到的是另一边传来的幻影显形的轻响，然后是他的同伴。</p><p>“小心！”Lupin忽然跳起来，用力把Black按得弯下腰，自己也跟着蹲下，两人得以躲过了袭击者的第一个咒语。等到第二击，他们都已经做好了准备，盔甲咒挡住了大部分冲击，只让Black小小后退了一步。</p><p>然后他撞上Lupin的后背，知道他的搭档正在面对另一个对手。那让人很安心。</p><p>Pettigrew很好对付，Lupin要做的不过是在他变成老鼠之前施一个石化咒。但另一个人，他绝对有那么点本事——站在同样的高度上，Black看清楚了那张蜡黄的脸，头发油腻腻地耷拉到肩头，还有一个让人印象深刻的鹰钩鼻。</p><p>他嘶声发出一道魔咒，在Black脸上擦出很深一道口子时，Black开始嘲笑他的外貌。Lupin沉默地跟着Black的节奏防御，而Black步步紧逼。</p><p>那食死徒用的咒语很毒，Black发誓他在德姆斯特朗都没见过这种黑魔法；而且对方的动作很迅速，对决斗的熟练程度远超他们之前遇到的任何一个食死徒。</p><p>Black和Lupin交换一个眼神后，两人的任务在无声中对调。Lupin或许不怎么擅长攻击性咒语，但他的速度更快，几个束缚咒和昏迷咒，没什么很大的威胁，但有效地起到了干扰的作用。Black只需要看准时机，在对方乱了节奏的时候一击致命——</p><p>意外。</p><p>Lupin的一个缴械咒发出时，魔杖忽然不受控制地弹动了两下，而Black那时候刚好站在Lupin前面一点。</p><p>“Sirius！”Lupin惊呼。</p><p>“我操这他妈——”</p><p>魔杖脱手而出的片刻Black有些无措——因为导致这发生的魔咒来自身后，本应是他的后背……一定是那根该死的魔杖，Black不合时宜地在心里怒骂，早就应该让他买一根自己的魔杖了。一直用着抢来的，报应来了。</p><p>两个人愣神的瞬间，Lupin被对方的魔咒击中腹部，不知名的恶咒带来的伤口极其可怕，涌出的鲜血把衣料染成暗红色……那块颜色还在扩大。</p><p>Black的呼吸窒住了。</p><p>“这我倒是真没想到。”食死徒冷笑道，“Black家那个离家出走的叛徒？”</p><p>Black确定自己的脸因为愤怒和惊惧而扭曲着；他会放倒这个食死徒，下钻心咒……他不禁想，要是Remus死在这里，他会做出什么。</p><p>可他一动都不能动，因为食死徒手里的魔杖正稳稳对着他的脸。</p><p>“原来你听说过我。”Black强迫自己露出一个难看的笑，“可我不认识你呢，我万分确定。毕竟，记性再差的人看一眼你这个惊人的大鼻子，也很难忘掉……”</p><p>……冷静下来。</p><p>“够了，Black！”食死徒的表情同样扭曲，那是种介于病态得意和被激怒之间的难看脸色，“让我想想，我该怎么处置你，不听话的坏孩子。”</p><p>……敌人的注意力完全放在Black身上，而忽略了倒在地上的Lupin，这很好。</p><p>Lupin用尽全力一脚踹上食死徒的膝盖时，Black抓住机会直接握上面前那根魔杖——他根本没打算抢过来，而是在食死徒下意识握紧的瞬间向下猛地用力。</p><p>敌人的魔杖断了，而Lupin也捡回了他们的魔杖。</p><p>“昏昏倒地。”</p><p>红光击中食死徒胸口时，Black下意识地回头看……Lupin垂下手，整个人忽然软倒，一动不动了。</p><p>肚子上的伤口还在不断往外涌着血。</p><p>……不。不可以。</p><p>“……Remus！”Black扑到那具苍白的身体边上，一只手颤抖着去摸脉搏。手下的皮肤近乎冰凉……不可能会是那个结果，这种天气任谁露在外面的皮肤都会冷成这样的……不。</p><p>他摸索了十几秒钟，眼眶都湿了的时候才找到那一丝微弱的跳动。他眨了一下眼睛，几滴眼泪一下子就掉了下来，泪水渗入伤口时，脸上凉凉的，还有点疼。“感谢梅林……天哪，Remus.”</p><p>Black一刻也不敢耽误，他要立刻带着Lupin幻影移形回到翻倒巷的药店去，那里的草药总有能用的……不，不行，熟悉草药的是Remus，万一他搞砸了……应该去圣芒戈，那里有专业的治疗师……</p><p>那时候，他完全无心理会一个昏迷的食死徒，以及中了石化咒、在战斗中被恶咒击中的Peter Pettigrew.</p><p>只知道一件事，就是他要救Remus Lupin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lupin醒来时是晚上。其实他在小孩子叽叽喳喳地走过来时就已经有点意识了，但眼皮还太沉重，他只能隐约听到几句“不给糖就捣蛋”，还有Black敷衍的回答。这家伙连万圣节都不给小孩子糖的吗？他这么想着，眼睛试探地张开一条缝，然后完全睁开。</p><p>“嘿。”Black顶着一对黑眼圈坐在床尾冲着他笑，手里晃着一大块巧克力，“我告诉他们，这个不能给他们，要留给你的。”</p><p>Lupin装模作样地摇了摇头，只是藏不住眼里的笑意。他接过巧克力。</p><p>“你抠门的不像话，Sirius，不过还是谢谢。”</p><p>“谢谢？这就够了？”Black环抱着手臂，不甚满意地眯起眼，“给我点别的。”</p><p>Lupin抿了抿嘴唇，Black顺手从另一边拿过一杯水递给他。</p><p>“好吧……？你想要什么？”</p><p>“首先，我要你出院后买一根魔杖。”</p><p>Lupin的嘴角弯了一下。</p><p>“好的，还有呢？”</p><p>“明天，陪我过生日。”</p><p>“还有？”</p><p>Black认真地想了好几秒钟，坦诚道：“我快三十个小时没合眼了，让我上你的床睡一觉。”</p><p>那当然是没有任何引申义的真正的睡觉，Black已经很累了，Lupin也最好再休息一会。大约五六个小时后，他们再次被吵醒，这次是治疗师的说话声、病人的尖叫和婴孩的哭声，夹杂着一些其他人焦急的询问。</p><p>Black翻了个身，嘴里咕哝了几句后继续睡去，但Lupin醒了。新来的病人与他们在同一个病房，那对夫妻的脸色惨白没有血色，他们的眼睛没有焦距。</p><p>“……钻心咒……”</p><p>“……Lestrange做的……”</p><p>“……疯了……”</p><p>“……永久的后遗症……”</p><p>“……孩子才一岁多……”</p><p>他听着一片嘈杂中溅落出来的几个刺耳的词汇，胸口忽然堵得慌。那是Frank和Alice Longbottom，与他们有过一面之缘的凤凰社员。他们或许阻止了一部分悲剧，但另外一部分仍然发生了，一个家庭破裂了，两个年轻人的一生被毁了，一个孩子失去了父母，一个老人失去了孩子。</p><p>Lupin只是单纯地感到难过而已。</p><p>第二天Black不知从哪顺来了一张预言家日报放在床头，头条明晃晃地写着Longbottom夫妇遇难的消息和Peter Pettigrew的死讯。</p><p>“遭到长达三小时不间断的钻心咒折磨”，“凶手Lestrange夫妇已被奥罗扣押，审判在下周作出”，“一岁的独生子将由祖母抚养”。</p><p>“已知凤凰社成员死在食死徒手下”，“抵抗到最后一刻，折断敌人的魔杖”，“流血过多而亡”，“嫌犯在逃”。</p><p>Black弄来了两杯黄油啤酒。在平时他是不屑于喝这种小孩子喝的饮料的，只是Lupin在痊愈期还不能碰酒精，只能用黄油啤酒取代。两人的话都不多，对面的那对夫妻在药剂作用下睡去了，来探望的人刚刚离开。那群人中，最平静的是那个一岁的男孩，他还什么都不懂。</p><p>但他总有一天会的。</p><p>有时候生活就是那么残忍，他们每个人都逃不开。</p><p>“我那最疯的姐姐终于要进监狱了。或者更干脆一点，直接被摄魂怪亲吻。”Black说，“你猜怎么？我觉得我一点都开心不起来。”</p><p>那期的唱唱反调打破常规地和预言家日报用了同样的新闻作为头条。“笔者认为Pettigrew的死另有隐情”，“可能存在第三方”，“目击者透露Pettigrew根本没有拿出魔杖”，“案发地恰好在嫌疑犯Snape家附近”……</p><p>真正的知情者没有对此作出任何评论。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter Pettigrew的葬礼在戈德里克山谷举行。</p><p>十一月初的清晨，雨。</p><p>James Potter终于能在看到那具了无生气的遗体时保持冷静。几天前的那个早晨，接到Dumbledore的通知匆匆赶往圣芒戈时，每个人站在那具僵硬的身体边上都红了眼眶，一时间没有人说话。James忽然像是哽住了一样喘不过气来，几秒后，他发出了一声哽咽。</p><p>那天，Lily抱着他哭了；Molly躲在角落里抹眼泪，Emmeline小声地啜泣着。疯眼汉站到了一旁，那只假眼睛转得尤其愤怒。Dumbledore沉默了很久。</p><p>凤凰社自成立以来已经失去太多人了，任何言语都是苍白。</p><p>James是说得最多的那个人。但他根本不知道自己在说什么，像是话出口的下一秒他就不记得了，全是一些无意义的咒骂和毒誓，找出杀死Peter的凶手，让那人血债血偿。</p><p>他亲自参与奥罗调查现场，找到了那个报案的麻瓜，得知当时现场还有另一个人昏迷不醒，被送往麻瓜医院，却在病房里不知所踪。根据外貌描述James能够断定那就是Severus Snape.那时他发了第二次疯，还有点吓到了Lily。幸而他很快反应过来并道了歉。</p><p>然后就是这天。葬礼当天。他忽然发现那些都不重要了……剩下的只是后悔，为学生时代一些不怎么友善的嘲弄，为时不时无意的忽略。为Peter善良的父母失去唯一的儿子。为他没能照看好他的朋友。</p><p>霍格沃兹的老校长念出第一句悼词时，James还是没忍住眼泪。他的脸被雨水和泪水打湿。Lily抱着他们的孩子，同样泣不成声。</p><p>参加葬礼的一群人中，最平静的是两个一岁的男孩，Neville Longbottom和Harry Potter。他们不知道发生了什么。</p><p>然而别的人呢？那些穿着黑色，肃穆哀悼的人呢？</p><p>他们可能永远不会知道发生了什么。</p><p>Sirius Black和Remus Lupin站在人群的边缘目睹了全程。严格意义上，这条命有一半应当是他们背负的；彼时的无言并不意味着愧疚或者罪恶感，他们只是需要见证这一刻，给自己内心所有的沉重感一个安置之地。</p><p>整个仪式结束后，他们会安静地、不着痕迹地离开，没有人会注意到他们来过。</p><p>Lupin垂下眼，他的声音低得只有Black听得见。</p><p>“这个结局比真相来得轻松多了。”</p><p> </p><p>End.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>从五月份拖到现在的一篇文，终于写完了orz</p><p>总是想写出几句戳心的句子，总是在失败</p><p>我对犬狼的爱大概体现在各种奇怪的黑化和AU上了</p><p>一开始只是想写这俩没有去霍格沃兹以及发现虫尾巴的背叛者身份后杀了他</p><p>然后发现不对了 没这么简单 对我而言有很多需要交代的背景 导致写的很乱 对他们而言呢 亲手杀人也不是什么易事</p><p>弄出这么个AU 大概也是想圆了“他们早在青年时期就拥有且只拥有彼此”这个脑洞</p><p>我在面对犬狼这对cp的时候仿佛是个很矛盾的人</p><p>一边感觉小天狼星和莱姆斯在学生时代不会有双箭头关系 那时候小天狼星更多的注意力放在詹姆身上 以及别的 恶作剧之类的 尖叫棚屋那件事上看得出来他并没有考虑莱姆斯的感受 还有战争时期的不信任</p><p>只有到了12年后，他们只剩下彼此的时候，才是感情线真正开始的时候</p><p>一边又觉得 早期就双箭头会甜一点</p><p>从没去过霍格沃兹的设定就是这么来的</p><p>有关“互相血淋淋地坦诚相待”</p><p>这两个人是相似的 生活中存在不幸的人 前期莱姆斯的戒备意味着极度自我保护 小天狼星是在以狗的形态和他相处的时候看到这个人一部分本性的 不然他也不会是主动方</p><p>为了推剧情回忆杀我实在进展得太快了点 但是我想说的是 只有把藏在心底最深处的伤疤揭开放在对方面前 对他们而言才是真的交付了信任</p><p>瞎几把说了这些 主要还是为ooc找借口 啊 爬墙这么久 都忘了他们应该怎么说话了</p><p>另外 楼主写文章不带脑子 指不定有什么bug和错字没发现的……还请谅解</p><p>2017.8.3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>